Harold Goodston
Harold Goodston, also known as Pariah, is one of a mere handful of Garou to survive the vampiric Embrace and become an Abomination. In life he was a Homid Galliard of the Silver Fangs tribe during the mid-19th century. Biography Harold Goodston was discovered by a tribe of Silver Fangs when he was 15 years old. He was taken to Chicago where he lived until the fateful night when his pack was attacked by a group of vampires. Goodston and three other Garou were captured. They were all Embraced, but only Goodston survived the transformation. For the next 11 years, he served his Ventrue master, who was the right-hand man for Chicago's Prince Maxwell. Goodston had much influence and prestige in his new unlife. And with his Garou abilities, he could outfight and outthink any Kindred who opposed him. But then Maxwell was overthrown as prince and Goodston's sire was destroyed. Goodston was now in exile and he left Kindred politics until his existence faded from memory. He now goes by the name Pariah and is on a quest to achieve Golconda. Pariah feels shame for his vampiric state of existence. He will never look the other Garou in the eye, nor raise his voice or paw against them, except in self-defense. Pariah dislikes being seen in his Homid form, as he is extremely self-conscious of his vampiric appearance. He has a small haven in the sewers of Chicago. Only a few Nosferatu know he is down there. Because he hides from the Kindred and Garou, he is virtually unknown to the world. His dream is to be able to return home to his people. Pariah is usually seen in his Lupus form – a dingy off-white wolf. His Homid form is a pallid, dirty bum in old clothes and a Chicago Cubs baseball cap. After some decades he made his presence known again in 1993 during the infamous War of Chicago, playing a major role as a foe of the Kindred. Though valorous in battle and penitent of his damned state, he was again shunned, indeed hunted, by the Garou for his actions. His melancholy returned, made worse by the manipulations of the devious Tremere Nicolai Antonescu and the slaying of several Garou who tracked him, and he withdrew deeper into suicidal thoughts and the pitiful webs of the Jyhad. Character Sheet Sire: Oliver Ligon Nature: Survivor Demeanor: Deviant Generation: 8th Embrace: 1860 CE Apparent Age: Early 30s Breed: Homid Auspice: Galliard Tribe: Ronin (Silver Fangs) Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 4, Brawl 5, Dodge 4, Primal-Urge 5, Streetwise 4 Skills: Animal Ken 3, Crafts (Repair) 3, Firearms 2, Melee 2, Stealth 3, Survival 2 Knowledges: Area Knowledge (Chicago) 4, City Secrets (Chicago) 3, Enigmas 4, Investigation 3, Kindred Lore 3, Medicine 4, Occult 4, Rituals 3, Sewer Lore 2 Disciplines: Homid 1, Auspex 2, Fortitude 1, Obfuscate 4, Potence 2, Presence 3, Protean 5 Gifts: (Homid) Persuasion (1), Jam Technology (2), Disquiet (3), (Galliard) Mindspeak (1), Dreamspeak (2), (Silver Fangs) Sense Wyrm (1), Lambent Flame (1), Luna's Armor (2), Awe (2), Silver Claws (3), Wrath of Gaia (3) Rites: Can contact spirits to provide various benefits, though only demonic ones answer him in his current state Backgrounds: Contacts 2, Herd 3, Past Life 4, Pure Breed 5, Resources 2 Rage: 5 Gnosis: 4 Willpower: 4 Derangements: Depression Gallery Pariah Harold Goodston.jpg|Pariah VTES card. Art by Richard Thomas Pariah.jpg|Harold Goodston, Pariah VTES card. Art by Brom Pariah the abomination.jpg References * * Ventrue Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Silver Fangs Category:Homids Category:Galliards Category:Abominations Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character